The Diamond
by Girl of the Diamond
Summary: READ THE STORY! LOVE IT! WRITE REVEIWS ABOUT IT! *Scary yet funny huh?* It's not really a crossover...Oh well, it's my own version of Inuyasha.(Only with different characters.) ENJOY!


CH.1  
  
"Run away! It's the cat demon, Onneeko!"  
"That's right, run away! All the easier to get the Diamond!" said the demon.  
The demon burst into a village hut, "Nice to see you Onneeko," said a woman in a plum colored kimono, "but I'm afraid you will be leaving right away."  
"That's right priestess. I'll be leaving real soon, with the Diamond!" Onneeko said.  
"You don't understand what I mean," the priestess said glaring at Onneeko, "You'll be leaving without the Diamond of Power.  
"Don't make me have to kill you."  
"Oh don't worry about that Onneeko. I'll have gotten rid of you before you lay one hand on me," she said. She then started to chant in a weird language.  
"Wh-what are you doing to me?" Onneeko said as she started to glow a bluish color.  
"I'm turning you into a human," she said breaking away from her chant, "and when I'm done I'll erase your memory and send you into the future. There you will be a helpless human girl, and you will never return here to kill innocent people again!"  
"NOOO!" Onneeko screamed as she was flung into a portal which sent her into the future.  
When the portal closed a small girl with black hair burst into the hut. "Rinren, Rinren!" the little girl said, "Did you defeat that terrible demon, Onneeko?"  
"Yes Kironi, I did. I sent her into the future, where she will never bother us again," Rinren said.  
"Wow Rinren , I hope when I'm older I'll be as strong as you," Kironi said.  
Rinren chuckled, "Don't worry Kironi you will as long as you keep training hard."  
Kironi giggled and ran out of the hut to tell everyone the wonderful news about Onneeko's destruction.  
"Kironi, tell Rinren that the Lord has planned a festival in her honor!" a villager told Kironi.  
Kironi sighed, she went back into Rinren's hut. " Rinren! The Lord is going to have a festival in your honor for getting rid of Onneeko."  
"Very well, I'll be there as usual," she sighed.  
"What's the matter Rinren?" Kironi asked.  
"Nothing," Rinren said simply.  
  
After a long night at the festival, Kironi went inside her family's hut. Rinren used to sleep here before she became the priestess of the village. 'I wish I was as beautiful as Rinren, with her long black hair and dark brown eyes,' Kironi thought as she got ready for bed. 'I hope she's right that Onneeko won't return. Oh well, I don't have any thing to worry about as long as she's around,' she thought as she laid down and fell asleep.  
  
14 years later...  
"I've come for the Diamond I've heard so much about," said a shadowy figure.  
"You'll get it over my dead body, Onidaai," Rinren said to the demon.  
"As you wish Rinren," Onidaai chuckled as he pulled out a silvery sword.  
"Rinren are you alright?" Kironi said as she burst through the hut door.  
"Kironi run away!!" Rinren yelled.  
Just then Onidaai raised his sword and slashed right through Rinren's body. She fell bleeding to the floor.  
"I'll just take this," Onidaai said as he took the Diamond of off the table that it was on. Once he had the Diamond securely in his pocket he jumped right through the roof and disappeared.  
"Rinren, Rinren, talk to me Rinren!" Kironi said as she knelt beside her sister.  
"Kironi, do you remember the time portal spell I taught you?" Rinren said in a faint voice.  
"Yes, Rinren, I do," Kironi said, tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Good you'll need to find Kensune and send him to find Onneeko 1,000 years from now," Rinren said her voice getting fainter and fainter.  
"Why do I need Onneeko?"  
"She has the only power to stop Onidaai. We need..." Rinren stopped.  
"Rinren? Rinren?" Kironi realized that Rinren was dead and she started to cry, "I'll find her for you, Rinren, don't you worry," she said as she stood up. She walked to the forest, found a tree, and scratched Rinren's name into the bark. "This was your favorite tree Rinren, where you always sat, watching for trouble."  
When she got back to the village, she walked over to Kensune's hut and walked in.  
"What do you need Kironi?" Kensune said.  
"I need you to find Onneeko," she replied.  
  
CH.2  
  
"Wake up Reshin, time to go to school.  
"Okay Mom, I'm getting up," Reshin replied sleepily as she got out of bed.  
After she made her bed she pulled on her high school outfit- a sailor style, long-sleeved shirt and a blue skirt.  
When she was done getting dressed she headed to her bathroom, grabbed her brush and began to brush her jet black hair.  
"Oh Reshin, come on, your going to miss the bus. Now open those beautiful green eyes and hop to it," Reshin's Mom said.  
"Sorry Mom, I didn't sleep very well last night because Mrs. Reese's cats were yowling all night."  
"Well if you want to catch the bus you're gonna have to hurry up," said her mom as she shut the bathroom door.  
"Yeah yeah I know," Reshin mumbles as she puts her favorite purple ribbon around her ponytail.  
As she brushed her teeth she looks at the bathroom clock, "Oh my gosh, I only have a few until the bus arrives!" She quickly spit out her toothpaste and ran downstairs. "Bye Mom, bye Dad! I gotta hurry, I'm going to miss the bus!"  
"Bye Reshin," her mom said as Reshin ran out the door and shut it, "You'd think that a fifteen year old, high school girl would know how to use her time wisely."  
"Yes, I know, but it doesn't matter as long as she gets on the bus," chuckled Reshin's dad.  
  
"Hey Serena! Wait up!" Reshin said as she ran up to her friend.  
"Hey Reshin, ready to go to history?" Serena said when Reshin caught up to her.  
"Yup, I got my homework done. I didn't think that writing a report about samurais would be so hard."  
"I'm just glad that after this class we get to go home," Serena said as they walked into the classroom.  
"Good evening class," said the teacher.  
"Good evening Mr. Yoshama," the class said in unison.  
"Well let's start the class out by handing in your reports," said Mr. Yoshama.  
Everybody got out of their seats, formed a line in front of his desk, and handed them their reports.  
"Today we're going to talk about legends of samurais. This includes fights with demons and other samurais," Mr. Yoshama said.  
'Today's probably going to be the only day that I actually pay attention,' Reshin thought.  
Mr. Yoshama continued talking, "This legend isn't about samurais, but I thought it would be interesting because it took place in a ancient village that used to be here. It is about a beautiful young priestess and a cat demon...  
  
CH.3  
  
When Reshin got home she saw her brother, Jegen, trying to light Mom's candles. "Did you get permission to light Mom's candles?" asked Reshin.  
"No," replied Jegen, "but it's not like I lit any yet, these stupid matches won't light."  
"You better go ask her," Reshin said warningly.  
"Fine, I'll go ask her," Jegen said hotly.  
A few minutes later he came back with new matches. "Mom said I could light them. She said the only reason why the other matches wouldn't work was because they were wet," Jegen said as he was lighting a match. When it was lit he dropped it, "Ow! Stupid match."  
"Jegen, you're going to start a fire!!" Reshin said as she stepped on the match to put it out.  
"Well it burnt me. I'm going to ask Mom for a lighter," Jegen said as he put the matches on the floor.  
'Stupid Jegen; one of these days he's going to burn the house down,' thought Reshin as she picked the burnt match up off the floor. 'He just doesn't realize that carpet is flammable.' she thought chuckling, 'Mom should know better than to trust a 7 year old with matches,'  
After she watched Jegen successfully light all of the candles she went upstairs to her room to do her homework. "Boy, I'm lucky I only have math homework tonight, I'm supposed to meet Serena at the mall at 7," Reshin said to herself.  
  
"Dinner!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.  
Reshin woke up with a start. She had the strangest dream, she saw a person inside of her room. And even though it seemed like night in her dream, it was as bright and as hot as the sun in her room...  
"Come on Reshin, it's time to eat!" yelled Mom.  
Reshin groaned, she was only halfway done with her homework. 'Stupid cats,' she thought as she walked downstairs to eat supper.  
"It's your favorite, Reshin," Mom said brightly, "Home-made chicken noodle soup!"  
"Ooh, sounds good," Reshin said, completely forgetting about her dream, "Where's Jegen?"  
"Oh, he's back to lighting those candles again. I'm afraid that he might burn the house down," Mom said chuckling.  
"Yeah, that's what I told him," Reshin replied. She sat down next to her father and patiently waited for everyone to sit down so they could eat.  
"Have a good day Reshin?" her father asked.  
"Yeah, it was pretty boring though," she said.  
"Well, that's all right, as long as you learn something," Dad chuckled.  
"Yeah, like they could teach Reshin anything, her brain is too small for that," interrupted Jegen.  
"Shut up noodles for brains," said Reshin.  
"Children, children, stop fighting and let's eat," Mom said warningly.  
  
After they were all done eating Reshin said, "Thanks Mom, that was delicious. Oh, by the way can I go to the mall with Serena?"  
"Well, is your homework done?"  
"Um, no, but it's halfway done. Please Mom I usually can't go because I'm stuck babysitting Noodle-head over here so he doesn't burn the house down," she said pointing to Jegen.  
"Hey!" Jegen said.  
"Not until your homework is done," Mom said.  
"Okay, I'll go work on it now," Reshin said gloomily.  
  
When she was finally done with her homework Reshin looked at her clock. "Eight-thirty! Man, by the time I get to the mall it will be closed," she said angrily, "Oh well, I'll just say that I was babysitting Jegen again. I'm going to go take a shower," she said as she walked to her bathroom.  
When she got out of the shower she walked into her room in her bathrobe, got into her pajamas, and laid down on her bed. "Boy I'm tired," she said to herself as she yawned, "I'll just go to sleep right now before those cats start yowling again." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
Meanwhile...  
"Jegen put out those candles and go to bed!" Mom yelled from her bedroom.  
"Alright," Jegen said gloomily as he put out the all of the candles; except one. " There, I think they're all put out now," he yawned and went off to bed. Oblivious to the fact that he left the matches on the floor, and the candle burning.  
  
CH.4  
  
A snake was tightening its evil grip around Reshin's neck, breathing its hot breath on Reshin's face. 'I can't breathe! And why is it so hot?' Reshin woke up coughing. She suddenly realized that she wasn't dreaming about how hot it was, it felt like her room was on the sun! Then she looked at the end of her bed, there was a person standing at the end of her bed. She look at it and it looked back. Then it spoke to her.  
"We must get out of here!" it said urgently, "Your house is on fire, we must go!"  
"Go where? Who are you?" Reshin asked.  
"No time! I'll explain after we get out!" "Thing" said as it grabbed her arm and jumped out of Reshin's window.  
When they landed "Thing" let go of her arm, but picked her up right away and began running.  
When "Thing" stopped running Reshin looked around to see where they were. They were in front of an old building at the edge of the town. "Thing" put her down, grabbed her arm, and led her behind the building to something that looked like a junk yard. It was pretty much empty except for a few junky cars and metal poles everywhere. "Thing" led her to a pole that was laying on the ground, it was shaped like a circle and when "Thing" walked up to it, it started to glow a bluish color. When they got close enough to it "Thing" jumped in the middle of the circle, but instead of landing on solid ground, they kept falling.  
When they landed "Thing" spoke to her, "You can go back to sleep now, and when you wake up everything will be explained."  
"Okay," Reshin replied sleepily. She laid down and fell asleep.  
  
CH.5  
  
"Come on you stupid girl, wake up!" was the voice Reshin heard when she woke up.  
Reshin sat up. "Where are we?" she said sleepily.  
"About time you wake up. Man, you were tired weren't you?" the boy's voice said, "You've been out like a light ever since we got here."  
"And where is that?" Reshin asked. She looked around, she was no longer in the city, she was somewhere that had no roads, no buildings; no civilization. "Where did you take me?!" she yelled as she stood up. She looked at whoever she was talking to, she gasped. He had long black hair, a red kimono, he looked as old as her. She continued to look up, and what met her eyes where ears, ears on top of his head, they looked like dog's ears (They looked like Inuyasha's ears).  
"My name is Kensune, I'm a dog demon," he said, "You're lucky I found you, you would have burned up for sure."  
"Well, why did you bring me here? And where are we?" Reshin said.  
"We are 1,000 years in the past, and get used to it, there's no way for you to go back. And you will find out why I brought you here as soon as we get to Kironi's village," Kensune said.  
"Who's Kironi?" Reshin asked.  
"She's the village priestess, she's the reason you're here."  
"Why did she want me to come here?"  
"Because she thinks you can help us out."  
"Help you with what?"  
"You'll find out when we get to her village."  
"How long will that take? I don't see any sign of civilization anywhere."  
"That's because it's too close to the forest, where all the demons live."  
"Well you're a demon aren't you?"  
"No I'm a half demon. A Han-you. And I was brought up in the village."  
"Well are we gonna go or are we just gonna stand here all day?" Reshin said.  
"Yeah let's get moving," Kensune said as he started to walk, "All you have to do is follow me."  
It took them an hour to get to the village, and when they got there Reshin's feet were tired, she had walked the whole time bare footed and she was still wearing her pajamas.  
"You better get used to walking far distances, because we're going to be doing a lot of it," Kensune said when they were in front of Kironi's hut. He opened the hut door and they walked in.  
"Hello Kensune, did you find her?" said a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a plum colored kimono that had gold thread around the sleeves.  
"Yes, I found her, Kironi," Kensune said bowing.  
"Hmm, she looks different than from what I remember. Oh yeah, that's because Rinren turned her into a human," Kironi said.  
"Um, excuse me, Kironi," Reshin said shyly, "Who's Rinren?"  
"It doesn't matter," Kironi said hotly.  
"Kironi, are you sure this is her? She doesn't really remind me of Onneeko, except for her eyes," Kensune said.  
"Of course it's her, Rinren told me what she'd look like," she said to Kensune, "Are you thirsty?" Kironi said looking at Reshin.  
"Oh, um, no," Reshin said blushing and looking at the ground.  
"Well do you have any questions?" Kironi said still looking at Reshin.  
"Yes," Reshin said simply.  
"Then ask away," Kironi said giggling.  
"Um, okay. Why did you want me to come here?" Reshin said, getting over her shyness.  
"I brought you here because you need to help us get the Diamond of Power back from the fire demon, Onidaai. And in case you're wondering, the Diamond of Power is a gem that is extremely powerful (even more powerful than the Shikon Jewel), and with that power Onidaai has slaughtered countless villages and pretty much destroyed all of Japan with his fire powers," Kironi explained.  
"Who's Onneeko?" Reshin said utterly confused by the information just given to her.  
"Okay this one will take a lot of explaining so just sit down and get comfortable," Kironi said motioning her hands toward a cushion on the floor. Reshin sat down, happy to rest her tired feet. "15 years ago my sister, Rinren, was the priestess of the village. She was appointed the job of guarding the Diamond. Many demons tried to take it, Rinren always won. Then a demon named Onneeko came to the village to get the gem, but Rinren turned her human and sent her into the future with her memory erased. And the human she was turned into is you," Kironi explained, and when she was done she sighed.  
"So you mean that I'm the demon named Onneeko?" Reshin asked.  
"Yes that's exactly what I mean," Kironi said.  
"So, your sister, Rinren, where is she?" Reshin said.  
It looked to Reshin that Kironi didn't really want to answer that question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Reshin said looking at the ground.  
"No, it's okay, I'll tell you," Kironi said sighing, "Rinren, how I miss her. It was pretty much a year ago, Onidaai had just gotten to power, he came to the village because he heard rumors that there was a gem that could make him even stronger than he already was. Rinren wasn't ready for such a strong opponent, she was still resting from another demon that had tried to take the Diamond. Anyways, Onidaai went into the hut and confronted her, and I saw the whole thing," Kironi paused, obviously because she was at a lost of words. "Rinren never got the chance to defend herself, he just sliced right through her like she was butter. And that's when she told me to find you," she finished.  
"I never really knew Rinren, although her name is known all over Japan," Kensune said looking at the ground.  
"So, this Onidaai, he's really strong?" Reshin said.  
"He's beyond control, I've fought him countless times, but he always gets away," Kironi said.  
"So what can I do? I'm not strong, I don't even know how to swing a sword," Reshin said.  
"That's where Onneeko comes in. I'm going to have to use my magic to turn you back into Onneeko," she said, "Now what I want you to do is to hold this," Kironi said handing Reshin something that was wrapped in cloth. Reshin opened it and saw a silver sword that had a gold-colored hilt.  
"What is it?" Reshin said holding the sword up.  
"It's Onneeko's sword. Somehow Rinren got a hold of it," Kironi said.  
"What do you want me to so with it?" she said.  
"Just hold it for now," Kironi said simply. She held out her index finger and touched the sword, when her finger came in contact with it her finger started to glow a bluish color.  
Reshin started to feel numb, it started at her hands and went up to her arms, soon Reshin felt so numb she couldn't even feel the sword in her hands, which was starting to glow red.  
"What's going on?" Reshin said as she started to glow a reddish color.  
  
All of a sudden she stopped glowing. Reshin fell to her knees. She didn't feel the same. She didn't feel like Reshin at all. "Kironi what happened?" she asked.  
"Your Onneeko now," Kironi said.  
  
-To be continued- 


End file.
